A conventional electronic cigarette includes an absorption stem and a power source stem. The absorption stem and power source stem are connected with each other by screwing. A cigar liquid cup is disposed in the absorption stem for storage of cigar liquid, an atomization mechanism for converting cigar liquid into smoke, and a connection mechanism for electrically connecting the atomization mechanism and power source stem. The cigar liquid cup, atomization mechanism and connection mechanism are connected as an entirety and inseparable from each other. The absorption stem is also provided with a smoke path sleeve for communicating smoke. The smoke path sleeve can be integrally formed with the absorption stem enclosure or be formed as an independent component. The smoke path is generally made from plastic or metal material. As plastic or metal has high surface thermal conductivity, when smoke atomized by the cup with higher temperature travels across the smoke path sleeve made of plastic or metal with low temperature, based on principles of convection and heat exchange of thermal conduction, smoke will be quickly cooled and condensed into cigar liquid on its inner wall before flowing out of the smoke path and therefore, smoke will be taken in the mouth of the smoker along gas flowing direction, thus making the cigar liquid be inhaled while less smoke be inhaled by the smoker when smoking a cigar. In addition, as the absorption stem is inseparable as entirety, the entire absorption stem should be necessarily replaced when it comes time to replace with a new cigar liquid cup and atomization mechanism due to running out of cigar liquid, resulting in increase in manufacture and use cost of the absorption stem. As a result, it is necessary to make separable absorption stem thus facilitating easy assembly, disassemble and replacement between the absorption stem and atomization mechanism.